The Poison Ivy Sisters
by xobeachbumbobeeox
Summary: Anne, a 17 year old girl, doesn't have many friends at school. But when she gets mixed up with the wrong group of people at school, her life is changed. She'll have to make choices that well affect everyone she cares about. She's in a dangerous game.


(Anne's perspective)

Have you ever felt like you were being watched? Somewhere out there, a spirit or ghost was looking down on everyone? Well I've been there but on the other side. I've been the one looks over everyone else as they continue on with their lives. Someone dies in a few towns over but only that town suffers. A war starts on the other side of the country, but our own country has nothing to do with it. We continue on with our lives because we're not the ones who are specifically involved. My accident was similar to that.

2 years earlier

"Does she always wear things like that?…"  
"…What's with her hair…"

"…Why would anyone like her…"

"…I hear all she ever does is read… has never been on a date before…"

Whispers from everyone float around me but I push them away like I always have. I've always known I've dressed different and don't hang around with kids from my school but I've never really let it bother me. Maybe I should tell you a little bit about myself to make it less confusing. My names Anne Mycine and I'm seventeen years old. I live in Ashford, Connecticut with my parents and little sister, Sam. I've never really fit in school, and it use to bother me at first but now I just pretend that I'm the only one in school. I try to ignore all my classmates and spend a lot of me time reading. When I read, I lose myself in my imagination and create a world where I belong, a world of my own.

I live in a world where there are no cheesy princes, changing pumpkins, magic kisses or talking mice. Most of the girls at my school have slept with at least three different guys and some have even gotten pregnant. The boys never have had actually girlfriends and have slept with almost every girl in school. Except me. I try my best to stay as far away from everyone as possible. I also dress differently from everyone else. All of my clothes are loss on me and cover my chest and stomach.

As I finished my lunch and walked across the lunchroom, heading for my locker, a girl named Hailey cut me short. She wore her usual mini skirt, open cami and flip-flops. She had a huge smile spread across her face, which never meant good news.

"Anne isn't it?" Hailey asked. All I could do was node. For some reason, I was never comfortable talking to other people my age. The smile spread across her face again.

"I'm Hailey Yulon. I'm in your English and science class."

I nodded again still trying to figure out why she was talking to me. Maybe this was some joke that everyone was in on, except me.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch with me and my friends." She was still smiling.

"Why? You don't even know me…"  
"Yah, you see that's why we would like you to sit with us. We'd like to get to know you better. You've been going to school with us for years and we still don't know much about you."

"I kind of finished eating. I was about to go to–"

Her face changed as if she was getting annoyed with me and let out a sigh.

"All we want is to have lunch with you. Who knows, maybe we'll end up friends one day." Her smile was back again.

I finally decided it wasn't worth the fight and followed her to their table. She introduced me to the girls sitting down and I soon found out their names were Sam, Ella, Nessie, Maria, Lyne, Hellen, Emma, Abigail, Paula and Fiona. They were known as the prettiest, funniest and popular girls in the school. To me, they just looked like normal teenagers with nose and lip jobs.

As they ate, they kept asking me question about my life, some asked what I liked to do for fun and one even asked me if my hair was my natural hair. Well no duh, and who asks that? I was getting pretty tired of their question but figured that I'd have to answer them whether I wanted to or not. When the lunch bell rang, I hurried up to run out of there before someone could ask me another question about whether my boobs were real or not. How fake are these girls?

When the last bell rang, I gathered up all my books and walked towards my locker. When I got to my locker, there was an invitation inside.

Anne Mycine

Party invitation and key to get in.

May 24th at 10:00 p.m.

Nessie's place: 456 Richwell Ave.

Don't be late!

I read the card over three times not knowing what to think. Was this a trap? Maybe they had the wrong locker. But it had my name on it. Maybe there are two Anne Mycine's in this school. No this had to be for me, but why? They aren't even friends with me. I had trouble focusing on my walk home and almost took the wrong path. So many thoughts were going through my head. When I got home, I ran to my room and started doing my homework, anything to get my mind off the invitation. At around 6, I went down for dinner and then helped my mom clean up. I thought this might be a good time to ask her if I could go out on the 24th.

"Um… Mom. I was wondering. Would it be possible for me to go out on the 24th?" I was sure she would say no, especially if I told her it was a party I was going to."  
"Where to?" That wasn't a yes, so I was prepared for a no any second now.

"Um… it's kind of a party. I got an invite today. It's not like a big thing but some girls from school are –"

"Sure. What time is it at?"  
I was so shocked for a second, I couldn't get myself to answer right away. I finally forced the words out of my mouth, still trying to get my thoughts straight. "10:00…. I know it's late in all but –"  
"Do you have an outfit to where?" She was smiling at me as if it was no big deal. Was this my mother I was talking to?

"Um.. yah…"

A smile spread across her face again. "Tell me how it goes and have fun."

I dragged myself up the stair, still in shock of what had just happened. What has happened to the world? My mother would never have let me go out at 10:00 at night, especially to a party.

I woke up the next morning terrified from the dream I had that night. I was at the party and everything was going great actually and then all of a sudden someone came up from behind me and grabbed my mouth so I couldn't yell. Another girl tied my hands behind my back and blindfolded me. Then they dragged me out to what I guessed at first was the car and drove away. When they stopped, they pulled me out and when they took the blindfolds off, I was standing on the edge of a cliff. Just as I felt a push on my back, I jumped awake. I know it was just a dream but for some reason, I'm still a little scared about going next Saturday.

I got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. As I walked to school, Emma, who is seventeen, drove by me and waved. I turned to see who was behind me that she was waving to but realized I was the only one on the street. So I waved back, not sure of what to do. When I got to school, Nessie was waiting by my locker. I knew she was probably waiting for one of the other girls but as I approached my locker, a smile spread across her face.

"There you are. How's your morning going so far?" She kept her smile on her face the whole time.

"Hi… um good, yours?" I was still trying to figure out why she was talking to me. Was I friends with them now, all because of one lunch together?

"Agh… well first my hair straightener wasn't working this morning so I had to call my hair dresser to open early. And then my cell phone died and I didn't have time to charge it, so I ran by the store to get a new battery. Oh I brought you a muffin. I get everyone one every Thursday morning." She handed me the bag with a muffin in it with a smile still spread across her face. I was sure the muffin was poisoned or would have some effect on me so I decided I would throw it away later when she wasn't around.

"Thanks. But you –"

"Oh! Did you hear about Ricky? He dumped his girlfriend last night and she's not in school today. That poor thing." She shook her head and then her smile spread across her face again. "Well! I'll talk to you later then. Have fun in history."

She ran off and then it hit me. How did she know I had history? None of her friends were in my first period class. I heard the first bell ring and let the thought slip away as I ran to class.

When lunch came, I decided to skip it. I wasn't in the mood to be interrogated again by them. As I walked around the school waiting for time to pass, my cell phone rang. I looked at the number but didn't recognize it.

"Hello?"

"Where are you? We've saved you a seat." My eyes widened as I heard this.

"Who is this?"

"It's Lyne silly. Hurry up and get your butt over here." Click. She hung up but I still had the phone to my ear. Hundreds of thoughts ran through my head. How did she get my number? Did they all have my number? And would I be doomed to sit with them every day from now on at lunch? Were they ever going to leave me alone?

This time lunch was better than before. I wasn't questioned or stared at. I ate my lunch quietly while listening to the gossip going back and forth between my "friends." What was I doing here? I felt like a complete outsider, but everyone acted as if I belonged. When the lunch bell rang, I quickly hurried to class hoping I wouldn't have to talk to anyone. For some reason I couldn't get my thoughts straight. My mind was racing so fast and jumbling everything together.

When the last bell for school rang, I ran to my locker remembering that I had promised my mother I would help her make dinner for guest that were coming over. A little piece of paper fell out of my locker after I had opened it. I was in such a rush to get home, I shoved the paper into my bag without reading it and ran out the door.

While I helped Mom cook, I had hundreds of thoughts floating through my mind. Why hasn't anyone asked if I was going Saturday? Was it because I had no choice; that I was suppose to show up? And where had they gotten my number from? I didn't have many friends at school that I would give my number to. And most importantly, what made them talk to me in the first place? Why couldn't I just finish high school the same way I had started it, alone.

I guess I had been so lost in my thought that I had let the water boil over and spill onto the stovetop. Mom had yelled my name, trying to get my attention, which made me jump a bit. She gave me a worried look that I answered with a smile to let her know I was fine.

During dinner, I was asked question about what I wanted to do in the future, what schools I would apply to and how my high school experience had been. As always, I lied coming up with exciting stories from my high school years since nothing interesting had ever happened. I spend the rest of dinner eating in silence, trying to pay attention to the conversations around me. Every time I tried focusing in on one, my mind would wonder back to the girls at school and the party next Saturday.

Once the guests had left, I helped Mom clean up the table and do the dishes. When I had finished, I ran upstairs to write in my diary. As I clasped on my bed, my cell phone rang. It was on the other side of the room and I wasn't in the mood to talk either. I knew I wouldn't to able to concentrate on a conversation. I opened my diary and wrote the first two lines done when the home phone rang. I let my parents answer it and continued on writing. After another two lines I heard mom call my name from downstairs. I closed my diary and ran to my parent's room to get the extension.

"Mom, I got it." I yelled from upstairs. As she hung up the second phone, I talked into the one in my hand.

"Hello?" I was wondering who could be calling me this late.

"Get dressed. You have 5 minutes. We'll be waiting down the block in a red Mercedes…" The line went dead. I couldn't focus at first, not knowing what to think. Was it Hailey? Or Lane? Or the other girls? And why? After I got my thoughts back to focusing on what I was told to do, I knew I couldn't. Mom would never let me go out this late, especially on late notice. Would I have to sneak out? My room was on the 2nd floor and everyone else was downstairs. I was doomed. But I had no other choice.


End file.
